


Close to death

by LoviNek



Series: Short hobbit stories [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst!, M/M, Thorin's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are so close to death, you can truly see, what is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to death

**Author's Note:**

> Angst this time. BOTFA happened.  
> Oh, english, why you are not my native language >__

When you are so close to death, you can truly see, what is important. And Thorin saw it, when he couldn’t see more, but blood and lifeless bodies around him. He truly saw, what he had done. His family, his friends, his love. Everyone might die and he was so stupid!!!! But now wasn’t time to feel ashamed. Now was time to fight. After The Battle he would make everything better. He would talk with Bilbo. He would stop his gold-lust. Everything would be better after The Battle…

At last he managed to apologize properly to Bilbo, before he went to Great Halls to meet his father, grandfather, brother and nephews.


End file.
